Sheev
The Sheev is a close range dagger weapon of Grineer design that serves as a backup in the event that a Grineer is disarmed by any means. It offers high damage and status, and the tip of the blade glows with charged plasma that allows procs on Slam Attacks, but has the slowest attack speed of any dagger. Acquisition This weapon was awarded from the Operation: Gate Crash event for completing the event node 15 times, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. The blueprint and parts were formerly a reward from the Fifth Season of Sorties; they can now be found as an Invasion reward. All components can be traded. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Highest status chance of all daggers. *Large Slam Attack radius. **Slam attack inflicts guaranteed proc. *Can use the dagger-exclusive mod. *Stance slot has polarity matching and stances. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Very low critical chance. *Lowest Attack Speed of all daggers, and tied with Plasma Sword for the lowest attack speed of all melee weapons. *Very short reach. Notes *While its attack speed is low, it attacks several times per swing, which makes its actual attack rate higher than listed especially with a fast stance. *The Sheev is a unique dagger originally featured as a reward in the Operation Gate Crash event and later as a buildable sortie reward. Players had to finish the Gate Crash node five times on each planet, for a total of 15 times or collect all parts from the sortie reward pool to obtain it. *Like all event reward weapons, the Sheev came with its own weapon slot and pre-installed with an Orokin Catalyst. **However, this does not apply when obtained from trading or sortie. *Like the Heat Dagger, the Sheev will inflict proc on surrounding enemies on its slam attack. This proc does not change even if additional elemental mods are equipped on the weapon. *When equipped without a Stance mod, the Sheev adds a 4th lunging stab on its normal attack combo that propels the Warframe a good distance forward, which is useful for catching up to moving enemies. It also has a 100% chance of inflicting bleed proc. This effect is lost if one uses the stance, which replaces the lunge with a sweeping slash. **If the lunge lands behind an unalerted enemy, a stealth attack will be performed instead. Tips *This weapon's high status chance make it ideal for status builds using mods like and . *Though finisher attacks are quite slow, they deal damage in a small area in front you, dealing finisher damage to nearby enemies. Trivia *The weapon's name is likely derived from shiv, a slang term referring to improvised blade weapons, most commonly used as knives or daggers. **Interestingly, the Sheev's blade shape is based on some combat knife designs, justifying its Codex entry's description. *While the Sheev shares the same slam attack properties as the Heat Dagger, the former does not have the latter's circle of flame visual effect. *The glowing "plasma" at the end of the weapon pulses. This 'plasma' appears similar to the 'plasma' at the edges of Grineer cleavers and machetes. *Concept art for this weapon was first featured in Livestream 15. *Although the description claims it is effective against flesh and armor, it has little Puncture damage, making the dagger a poor choice to use against armored enemies. *Despite being acquired from Invasions, the Sheev is the only weapon that does not share a Vandal or Wraith variation, unlike the rest of the weapons that are obtained by the same way. Media SheevCodex.png|Sheev in Codex 2014-09-18 00001.jpg|Sheev Colour customisation Livestream15 13.jpg|Early concept art of the Sheev shown during Livestream 15. Warframe Sheev Warframe My Sheev Build Guide (U15.14.1) SHEEV BUILD - Knife in the face! warframe Patch History *Sheev components now are a Grineer Invasion offering! }} See also *Heat Dagger, a very similar weapon. References de:Sheev fr:Sheev Category:Weapons Category:Dagger Category:Grineer Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 14 Category:Event Reward Category:Heat Damage Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Invasion Reward